


Story Book

by EchoInTheVoid



Series: Poetry/Songs [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInTheVoid/pseuds/EchoInTheVoid
Summary: A young girl who couldn’t understandIdeas in her mind, and worlds of loveTo reach the stars aboveA storybook where life made sense
Series: Poetry/Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579570





	Story Book

A young girl who couldn’t understand

Ideas in her mind, and  worlds of love

To reach the stars above

A storybook where life made sense

Running down old paths

Paws to the ground

Stars in your eyes

Playing with  your  friends

Turn the page, another chapter

Freedom and desire

She controls what’s dire

My storybook, my safety

Screams of the people

Head down just wait

Flashing lights, sirens sound

The villain defeated

Happily ever after

Turn the page, another chapter

Freedom and desire

She controls what’s dire

My storybook, my safety

Laughing in the park

Walks at sunset

Castle in the forest

Safe from danger

My storybook, my freedom

My storybook, my home

My storybook, my sanctuary

My storybook, my safety

Turn the page, another chapter

Freedom and desire

She controls what’s dire

My storybook, my safety

I was a young girl who couldn’t understand

With ideas in my head , and  worlds of love

To reach the stars above

My storybook where life made sense


End file.
